Relief
by tidvis
Summary: Oneshot, Jasper's POV: This was all I had dreamed about for the last decade; every second alone with Carlisle had been building up to this moment, this final ecstatic eruption of desire. Jasper/Carlisle.


**Author's Note:** None, except: I hope you guys enjoy reading this. Because I certainly enjoyed writing it. (Boy on boy action, yo. The very best kind of action, am I right?)

P. S. No sequel planned.

P.S.S. Yeah, I suck at titles.

* * *

Silently observing Carlisle's peaceful features, I felt my heart ache with affection. He was the most beautiful creature I had ever laid eyes upon, his face pale and delicate like porcelain. Each time he was close I wanted to reach out and touch him, trace my fingertips along the sharp line of his jaw and his frail chin, or touch his soft and neatly combed hair. When he smiled, slightly squinting with eyes full of care and love, I felt like melting under his gaze. He was my everything; my role model, my father and the holder of my love.

No one could move quite as gracefully as him; as if the centuries that lay behind him carried him now, keeping his spine straightened, making his every movement flow with such ease it's simply mesmerizing. He had a flowery, rainy sort of scent which was absolutely intoxicating and, as if that wasn't enough, the most alluring voice ever heard to man. Put together it was all very overwhelming – the dreamlike scent, the lips curved in a subtle smile that was visible also in his golden eyes, the grace and the tone of his voice. It hypnotized me every time and it was so dangerous; yet so beautiful.

Watching him now, deeply concentrated on the book in his hands, I found it hard to imagine his face disfigured with the pain I knew he must've experienced when he created my siblings. And yet he had done it not one time, not two times, but _four_ times. It was terrifying to think of a man of such goodness in a situation like that. My beautiful Carlisle, struggling with the knowledge of what he was about to do, that he was about to save a person and yet, at the same time, curse him eternally. The image caused my heart to yet again ache, but with pain this time. I knew what it was like to take someone's life away, the burning in their souls. I knew I would never be able to rid my mind of those memories. But Lord, would I die rather than put myself up to all of that again. Never again, never again.

Slowly lifting his gaze, Carlisle's eyes turned to watch me. We glanced at each other quietly for a moment, before his hardened lips were curved into a discreet smile that still managed to completely knock me off my feet. A longing rose up inside of me, stronger than ever before, and I wished to just take him in my arms and never let go. As his lips parted, in a painfully slow manner, I heard the sound of a tiny breath of air escape his lips.

"Is everything alright?" he asked kindly, watching me with curious, inviting eyes. "I'm practically drowning in emotion over here."

Damn. My emotions had started to spill, and was radiating toward him even though I thought I had them under control. It was his fault entirely; the way he affected me, hypnotizing me until I forgot everything that was important, caused me to let down my guard. I tried to compose myself, drawing the vibes I had sent him back in.

"I'm just fine," I declared, thought rather unconvincingly. My voice was a tad bit shaky.

His smile slightly widened. Closing the book and putting it away, he leaned forward against his own knees, watching me with the most irresistible gaze, causing me to look away because of the intensity in it.

"I'm curious …" he said quietly, still smiling confidently. "Was that …?"

Though he never completed the sentence, I knew he was on to me; how could he not be? Had anyone in the history of time ever been so obviously in love as I was with him? As I sat there on the couch, watching him across the low table, I thought that it couldn't possibly be so. I knew that my feelings were practically shooting out of my ears. The stupid thing about being in love: there is no way to hide it.

I didn't notice that he'd risen from his armchair until he was sitting next to me – he was so fast – and was wrapping a friendly arm around my waist. I watched his face, so close to me now, unsure of how to react. He was smiling still. Up close it seemed his beauty was ten times more captivating than before – if that was even possible. Every line in his face and every shadow cast by his straight nose, pale eyebrows and strong cheekbones became visible to me.

We sat like that for several minutes and I knew I was absolutely oozing with emotions; excitement, affection, anxiousness, admiration and even more excitement. How could I not be? This was all I had dreamed about for the last decade; every second alone with Carlisle had been building up to this moment, this final ecstatic eruption of desire which I knew would come if I just remained patient. So I waited, looking into his eyes as he obviously tried to delve into my mind, the smile never once fading from his perfectly shaped lips.

I focused on the feeling of him close to me; the hand that was clasping my hip, the arm wrapping around the small of my back, his chest close to my shoulder and his handsome face only inches from me. It made me shudder with yearning and I had to shut my eyes for a moment. When I reopened them, he was closer to me, leaning in to press his sweet lips against my neck, the smell of his blonde hair smothering my nose. I couldn't help but let out a moan as his lips graced my skin. I was experiencing complete bliss.

His other hand moved to my chest, griping the collar of my shirt, as the arm around me pushed my body closer to his. His lips were moving upward, sliding along my jaw as they searched their way to my mouth. The kiss was warmer than I'd expected; he was now as eager as I was, his lips keen and impatient as we fought for domination. He won, of course, and after a while I gave in to his will, allowing him to push me down onto the cushions, placing himself on top of me.

Then there was a sudden moment of stillness, as he pulled away and looked down at me. His lips were wet with saliva, his hair made untidy by my ruthless hands. For a second, I feared he was about to pull away entirely, but as he lowered himself slightly to place a light kiss on my mouth, I felt relieved to realize he had no intention of leaving. He watched me as if the words had escaped him and all I could think of was how beautiful he was and how much I wanted him; how much and how long I had yearned to be close to him like this.

As my arousal reached him, he crushed the distance between us and pressed his chest hard against mine, once again kissing me fiercely. I could feel his hands grabbing at my waist, pulling up the tucked in shirt and sneaking in under it. I wanted to do the same, but instead of just untucking it, I ripped his shirt clean of his body. He let out a pleased laugh at my impatience and I threw the ruined piece of clothing onto the floor. When my palms finally pressed against the soft skin of his back, I was so overwhelmed with lust that I violently grabbed him by the hips and flipped him over to straddle him.

Holding his wrists in a firm grip, I looked down at him as he laughed once more.

"I like this side of you," he said and I dove down to silence him with my lips.

I had never let go like this before, but I was really enjoying it, and I could tell that so was Carlisle. He smiled in between kisses, teasing me with nibbles, his hands somewhere between us, at my waist. I knew my reasoning was rapidly slipping away, but I didn't care; in fact, I wanted it to vanish completely. Never had I experienced a moment so full of bliss, and I wanted to sink into Carlisle and stay there forever.

When he began unbuckling my belt, I had to bite down on my own lip not groan. My belt landed with a large, heavy thud as the metal buckle struck the hardwood floor, and Carlisle went on to unbutton my jeans. Desire was pounding in me; I was sure he could feel it. To make it even more unbearable, he deliberately slowed down the process, taking his time with each button when we both knew he could open them all with one smooth rip. Meanwhile, I kept busy with kissing and biting at his collarbone, just lightly ripping apart the skin so that the venom would make his skin prickle with the slightest pain. I knew it would only increase his pleasure.

As he unmade the last button, I could no longer restrain myself and so I pressed hard against his hands, feeling them cup my erection with a strength that was painfully satisfying. My mind vaguely registered that his face was wearing a pleased grin as I buried my face at his shoulder. One of his hands once again gripped my hip as the other took control over my desire, and I completely gave myself up to him. He kissed my neck, teasingly scratching it with his teeth as he did so, and I all but fainted with pleasure.

He was once again in control and I didn't put up a fight when he turned me over, once again placing me underneath him. He continued to kiss me, trailing his tongue and lips down my neck, my chest, down to my stomach and waist, nibbling at my hipbones and then moving even further down …

I was completely lost; the last sense of restraint and sensibility left me as I cringed underneath him, muscles contracting and something not completely unlike adrenaline rushing through me. The only things that existed in the world were Carlisle's hands, his lips and his tongue, and the magic that they created. I felt as if I was about to explode. And, in a way, I was.

It was impossible to move underneath his strong hold; he was firmly pressing me deeper into the cushions as the climax drew nearer and nearer. My mind had gone numb, and I loved it. Not a single thought passed through me as I felt his lips and his tongue grow impatient, sliding faster with each second. A series of ah's and oh's left me as he took me into his mouth as deep as he possibly could. A second later, a wave of relief washed in over me, vanquishing everything except the pleasure from my consciousness, throbbing hard in my ears and in my dried up veins.

My body went suddenly limp; I felt as if I had died, or perhaps just been born again.

Carlisle's grip loosened and he released me from his strong hold, but I could just lay there; immobile, panting, eyes closed as I fought with my consciousness. The thought of sinking into oblivion had never before seemed so appealing.

Leaning over me, Carlisle placed several kisses on my face, sending a shiver through me with each touch of his lips. Opening my eyes, seeing his face once again, I realized that there couldn't possibly be anything in this world as beautiful as this man. He was smiling sweetly at me, gently stroking my hair, his eyes soft with affection.

I wanted to say something, to tell him how much I loved him or somehow show him how much he meant to me, but I simply couldn't. Perhaps he still understood; he must've felt the emotions radiating from me at that moment. I no longer had control over anything, thanks to him.

This was all so very unbelievable. I had desired Carlisle for so long and finally, here he was, in my arms. Was I dreaming? I couldn't be; I could feel his weight upon me, his breath lightly striking my face, the scent of him filling up every inch of me. Was it really possible for these things happen? I hadn't thought so before, but it seemed I had quite a bit of thinking and revaluation ahead of me. This changed so many things.

My trail of thought was broken as Carlisle let out a sigh, releasing a breath of sweet smelling air. Caressing my cheek with his long fingers, he gently pressed his lips to my ear and whispered these words:

"Jasper. My sweet, sweet Jasper."


End file.
